RivaMika or RiKasa Week Drabbles
by Ashley Silver
Summary: Since it is RivaMika/RiKasa week, I have written some fics to celebrate! Yay to my OTP! I posted it on tumblr first before posting it here. So tell me what you think. Day 4 fic is up
1. Day 1: Damaged

_******Day 1: Damaged**_

_******Summary: AU where Levi was hurt more than he had let on after the Female Titan fight. A short drabble since I feel so tired but I want to contribute to the RivaMika week**_

_******Rating: K+**_

He limps as he walks the hallway but in truth, he was told to keep off the injured foot. Lance Corporal Levi flinched every single time his foot was placed on the ground. He had to get out of sight. No one must know that his injury was permanent. Not until he could accept it himself. Leaning against the wall, he decided to take a break. The pain was somewhat starting to get unbearable.

"Lance Corporal." He heard a female voice call. It was Mikasa Ackerman. She stood in front of him for a moment, with a puzzled expression; wondering why he would be loitering about there instead of his office.

"What do you want, Ackerman?"

"Uh… Commander Erwin told me to have you sign this." She handed him the paper which he took out of her hands and skimmed through before placing his signature on the bottom of the page. Her eyes were fixated on him the entire time as he handed her the paper.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Not exactly. The Commander told me to get the report from last week's mission as well."

"It's in my office."

"It's sort of urgent."

Levi sighed and mumbled cusses only audible to him. He gestured for Mikasa to walk before slowly following her from behind. She walked in a pace slower than usual and kept turning around to see how he was doing. He hated how her eyes were sizing him up and focusing on his foot while he moved. He despised that he had to keep walking like the pain didn't matter when all he wanted to do was scream. After a gruelling 10 minute walk, they arrived at his office where he sat down on the couch and let out a silent breath of relief.

"It's on the desk. Feel free to get it yourself." He instructed. She gave him a curt nod and rummaged through the table until she found the report she was looking for.

"See yourself out if you're done." He said. Again, she gave him a nod but oddly enough it seemed more like an apologetic bow instead. Then, she turned around and headed for the door. After a few steps, she stopped.

"Corporal…" She started. He watched as she paused, trying to look for the words needed. "Just how bad is it?" She continued.

"How bad is what?"

"Your injury." She turned around to face him, hoping to get an honest answer.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine in a week."

"I saw pain with every step you took. Please tell me the truth."

"I'm fine." He lied again.

The truth was, he would be out of commission for at least 3 months. He wouldn't be able to join in missions while his friends would be in the front lines, fighting for their lives and risking it all for the sake of humanity. But he, the one known as humanity's strongest, would be within the confines of the wall.

Mikasa walked up to Levi and knelt down in front of him. He was surprised by her sudden action but not as surprised as when she suddenly grabbed his injured foot. She slowly lifted it up as he watched and she took off his shoes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Ackerman?"

"I want to see your _scratch _for myself." She replied.

"Let go and get out of my office!" He snapped at her. She ignored him and continued to examine his foot. She pressed certain parts and it caused him to hiss in pain.

"Stop that!" He growled at her. She glared at him as if telling him to shut up. It was a glare he wasn't accustomed to. No one would ever give him this look and live to tell the tale.

"Just relax, Corporal." She said.

That was when he felt her fingers work magic. She massaged his aching feet and the pain was tone down to a minimum. His feet felt like it was floating on a cloud. He watched her hands move. Even though they were rough from doing military work, her touches were soft and alluring.

"You should have told me the truth."

"I can't. It would make people lose hope. What would people say if they found out that Humanity's Strongest Soldier was out of commission?"

"They would say that you are only human." She replied. "But I'm guessing that_you_ were the one who needed to accept the truth." He remained silent. A huge part of him wondered how she knew.

"You don't have to be Humanity's Strongest Soldier all the time. Once in a while, you could just be Levi. You don't have to hide behind a façade when you aren't carrying the weight of the world on your own shoulders. Share the burden with me." She looked up and into his eyes.

"Didn't you say that the report was urgent?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." She slowly put down his feet and got up. He wished that he didn't say anything because he didn't want her to stop. She made her way towards the door.

"I'll be back to rub your feet again later. You need 3 sessions a day. That was what my mother told me when she massaged my father's feet." She smiled and closed the door behind her.


	2. Day 2: Bound

_******Day 2: Bound**_

_******Rating: T**_

_******Summary: When Levi and Mikasa were rummaging through the storage and found something which caused some trouble. **_

"Jaeger and Arlett, you both take the top floor. Springer and Braus, you are to check the basement. Ackerman, you're with me here on this floor. Search for anything which could be taken back to our headquarters."

Lance Corporal Levi commanded to the others. Everyone dispersed after getting their orders and he was left with Mikasa to search the floor. She went through the cabinets while he was rummaging through the drawers. When she bent down to have a better look inside the bottom cabinets, he couldn't help but stare at her. He looked around and made sure they were alone before walking up to her and groping her butt. The squeak she gave out made him smirk.

"What are you doing? There are people around…" She said.

"That's not what you said yesterday when we were in the training hall's locker room." He teased. Her face flushed a bright pink, a color which he liked on her.

"I would like to continue this conversation but my superior is around and he isn't very pleasant when he is mad."

"Oh, is that so? I'll take my chances with him." He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer to him for a kiss.

"Not now!" She giggled and struggled out of his embrace. He faked a frustrated sigh.

"Fine with me. But you owe me a kiss."

She rolled her eyes at him and went back to work. Rummaging through the bottom cabinets again, she heard metal clanking against each other. When she touched and felt the cold, she pulled it out to find metallic handcuffs. He gave her raised eyebrow but before he could say anything Eren and Armin came back to regroup.

"Did you guys find anything?" Levi asked.

"We found some old books but they are too damaged to be rendered useful." Armin reported.

"Ackerman found some handcuffs." Levi pointed to Mikasa.

"Sir!" They all turned around and saw Sasha and Connie.

"We found some guns and gunpowder." Connie said.

"I guess that everything was a total bust." Eren commented.

"We were instructed to bring whatever we can back to the headquarters. So let's just load up the carriages with the things we found. Springer, tell Krishtien to bring the horses up to the front door. Braus, lead us to where the guns are. Ackerman, bring out the handcuffs and load them into the carriage." Levi commanded and everyone got to work.

As Mikasa brought out the handcuffs and loaded them onto the carriages which Jean had brought up to the front door. She noticed that Jean was looking at her and of course hoped that she would say something. She kept quiet and waited by the horses.

"Ahem!" Jean cleared his throat a little too loudly. Mikasa still ignored him.

"Uhm… So Mikasa. I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are things going?" He continued to ask.

"Fine." She replied. Just as Jean was about to respond, the rest of the people came with the firearms. Mikasa went to help them out.

"Ok. Yeah. Cool. Good talk." Jean mumbled. Connie shook his head after witnessing the entire thing.

Once everything was loaded, they were all prepared to leave. Seeing as the Headquarters to the Scouting Legion isn't that far, they only had 3 horses and a carriage. Armin, Eren and Levi were on the horses while the remaining people were in the carriage with the cargo. Once their journey had started, Connie had decided to help his friend, Jean. He took one of the handcuffs which he had found and waited for the perfect moment. When everyone was off guard, he handcuffed Mikasa and Jean together.

"Connie, what the hell!" Jean yelled.

"It was an accident!" Connie claimed.

"Get them off us right now!" Jean continued to yell at Connie.

"I can't." Connie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Because there are no keys to the handcuffs." Mikasa responded. Jean's eyes widened in shock.

"I only found the handcuffs but I didn't see any keys." She continued.

"Oh…" Jean calmed down when he heard her explanation. He started chuckling nervously. "I guess we're stuck together then, aren't we?"

Mikasa sighed. She glared at him in hopes that he would burst into flames. That would be a better death for him rather than when Levi finds out about this. Levi is very possessive over her. She recalls how he had made a cadet run laps for 8 hours straight just because that cadet had accidentally bumped into her. And she knows that he isn't very fond of Jean because of how Jean likes to make advancements on her.

"What was all that racket about?" Levi asked after they had arrived back at the headquarters. Mikasa lifted up her hand and the handcuffs were visible to the Lance Corporal. His expression remains stoic but she could see the subtle hints to show how mad he actually was.

"Krischtien…"

"Sir?"

"Just because you couldn't get the girl, you resorted to binding her to you physically, is that it?"

"N-no sir…" Jean replied.

"It wasn't his fault, Corporal." Mikasa explained. Levi still had his eyes on Jean, looking at him threateningly.

"Enough of this. Get the handcuffs off." Levi snapped.

"We can't get them off, sir. We don't have the keys…" Jean's voice trailed off as he felt Levi's glare intensify.

"So you're stuck together until you can figure out how to get them off?" Levi asked. Both Mikasa and Jean nodded. Levi sighed.

"Fine, I guess we have no choice but to figure out a way then."

"Corporal?" Mikasa called.

"What?"

"I need to take a dump."

Both males had their eyes widened. Jean was actually excited but Levi was seriously pissed off. The latter then drew out his blade and started to hack at the piece of metal until it finally broke apart. With the blade still in his hand, he glared menacingly at Jean.

"Get lost before I chop you up, Krischtien!"

"Yes sir!" Jean replied and was gone in a few seconds.

"I'm guessing he'll start spreading rumors that you seem overly protective of me." Mikasa smiled.

"I don't care what he says as long as no one else chains you up but me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I know this isn't what you would have expected. I feel like they are a little OOC but who cares already...**


	3. Day 3: Inebriated

**__****Day 3: Inebriated**

**__****Rating: M for implied smut and language**

**__****Summary: Modern-ish AU where Auruo is having a stag party. Crack fic. Please don't hate me… **

__Levi hates clubs. The music is always too loud; the people were constantly drinking. But to him that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is that they were at a _strip_ club. The club was not very packed that night, which he was thankful for. Yet it still smells of tobacco and alcohol. Not to mention how dirty the place truly was.

"Tch. I shouldn't have come." He muttered as he down his scotch.

"But it's Auruo's stag party. And he wanted strippers. Even though Petra would kill him if she found out." Erd commented.

"Yeah! Bring on the girls!" Auruo yelled. It was obvious that he was already drunk. Just then, a girl wearing a very provocative nurse outfit arrived on the stage and Auruo was catcalling at her.

"Finally!" He said.

"Hi. I'm Nurse Angel. Which one of you is getting married?" The guys started pointing out to Auruo.

"Me!" Auruo responded enthusiastically. Levi had finished his scotch in a gulp once the music started. He needed more drinks to get through the night.

"I'll be at the bar." He told Gunther. Once at the bar, he sat on a stool and ordered his drink.

"Hmmm…" He heard someone hum in a somewhat disappointed tone from next to him. He turned around and there was a girl with ebony hair and grey eyes who was on the stool next to him. She was wearing black office wear and heels to match. She looked at him with a glare, one which he returned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied. It occurred to him that she didn't realize she had made the noise out loud because she looked away, rather embarrassed.

"No, seriously. What is it?" He was honestly curious by now why she would make such a sound in the first place. She looked at him and sighed.

"I was just trying to figure out why you are sitting at the bar instead of where the show is." She pointed at the stage where Nurse Angel was giving a lap dance to a very happy looking Auruo.

"It's complicated." Levi commented as the bartender gave him his drink.

"I see. I get it."

"What do you get?"

"You… Um… What was it called again? Oh, _swinging the other way_?" Levi looked taken aback by her accusations.

"How the hell did you come up with the conclusion when I just said 2 words?"

"I… Nevermind… Sorry if I offended you."

"Tch. For your information, I _don't _swing that way. And the reason I'm not watching the show is because I don't like how these men are treating women."

"No way… Are you saying that you don't think this is appropriate even though other men find it to be gratifying? What fucked you up that caused you to feel this way?" Levi's eyes widened in shock as to how he was being spoken to. She had a stoic expression on her face the whole time she was speaking.

"Listen Miss…"

"Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman."

"Right, Miss Ackerman. First off, I don't know you well enough to discuss this matter. Secondly, are you always this blunt? Lastly, do you work here? What are you supposed to be? A personal assistant? Because it doesn't work with you."

"Look, I don't work here. I just needed to drink because I'm having a bad day. It's my first day on the job as a secretary and I have made so much mistakes. My feet are killing me and this is the only place I know which has drinks where I don't have to walk much. And I'm sorry if you don't think the clothes work with me. I for one think I look good in this. You don't have the right to say that when you don't think that being a nurse and dancing on your lap is sexy!"

When she was finished, she was breathing heavily. She had a shown a mixture of emotions in her face: surprised that she was confiding in a stranger; anger at the man that she had implied was gay; and finally she looked relieved that she got all that off her chest. She drank her drink and turned to the bartender after that.

"Give me 2 more vodkas now!"

"Miss, you've had 5. I don't think you-"

"You don't have to think. Just give it to me." She snapped.

_"So she's drunk? Maybe that's why she's so blunt." _Levi thought.

"Maybe you should listen to her before she burns the place down." Levi told the bartender who still looks unsure. "I'll make sure this would be her last." He assured the man behind the counter who then filled up 2 glasses for her.

"Look, I'm sorry you're having a bad day. But you shouldn't take it out on anyone else." Levi told Mikasa. She turned towards him and started sniffling.

"Wait, what are you…" Before he could finish his sentence, she started wailing at the bar.

"I know! I shouldn't have taken it out on you… Or even on him…" She pointed to the bartender. "But I have no one to talk to… I just moved to this city… My friends are all elsewhere… I feel so lonely!" She continued. By now, majority of the people in the club had turned their attention towards the bar and Levi knew he had to do something.

"Alright! Shh! Stop!" He tried to shut her up but he didn't know what to do.

"You're right… I should stop…" She straightened her back and took a huge deep breath.

With his own breath of relief, he finished up his drink and wondered if he should leave now. Mikasa suddenly stood up and ran out of the door with her hand to her mouth. He watched as she dashed out and felt like it was probably best to leave now but he knew that it was not right to leave her just like that. He waved at Erd and Gunther, who were busy taking snapshots of Auruo and the stripper, before pointing at the door to notify them that he was leaving. They gave him a thumbs up and waved goodbye at their boss.

Once Levi was outside, he easily found the person he was looking for. She was puking the contents of her stomach into the drain nearby. He went up to her and waited until she was done before offering her some tissue paper for her to wipe her mouth with.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Terrible."

"You should go home." He told her. She shook her head.

"Why is that?" He inquired.

"My feet still hurts…" She gave a small pout. He sighed.

"Where do you live?"

"10 minutes walk down the road." She answered. He started squatting down with his back against her.

"Come on." He said.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you a piggy back ride home."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I'm in a skirt."

"Well, fine."

Levi got up, turned around and swept her off her aching feet without much effort. She started out looking like she was about to protest but something held her back. With Mikasa in his arms, they walked in silence for a few minutes before he decided to ask her something he was curious about.

"Are you staying by yourself?" She replied with a nod.

"Why are you in this city alone? You don't seem too happy about it."

"I needed to get away from my old town… It was too depressing…" He wondered if he should continue asking about her personal life but decided it was better not to pry. She stared at him and easily figured out what he was thinking.

"It got hard for me to stay at that town because my previous relationship ended badly…" She looked depressed as she recalled her past.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He told her but she shook her head.

"It's fine… But enough about me. I don't even know your name…"

"It's Levi." "Well Levi, my place is on the 10th floor of this building." He nodded and they arrived at her apartment in silence. In front of her door, he let her down gently and she flashed him a genuine smile.

"Please come inside… I should thank you for sending me back."

Every fibre in his being knew that it was best to leave now. But something was telling him to stay. He wanted to know more about her life even though he knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of her drunken state to learn about her past. Perhaps it was the alcohol finally kicking in. He nodded and they entered her apartment together and she kicked off her shoes.

"It's messy since I haven't got the time to unpack and clear up the boxes. But please make yourself comfortable."

Levi took a seat on her couch in her living room. The apartment wasn't very big but it was enough for 1 person to stay. Mikasa took the seat next to his and they both sat in peaceful silence as they tried to clear their head of the alcohol from the club.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's so complicated about watching half naked women dancing on a pole?" She suddenly started. He let out a chuckle.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let it go so easily." He replied.

"I think it's only fair. I have been brutally honest with you the entire night."

"No one held you at fucking gun point, you know?" He said before silence pursued again. He sighed and finally caved in. "I just don't like the thought of strangers giving sexual gratification that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that I would prefer to watch my girlfriend or wife strip for me because there is a connection there. I don't believe in one night stands and sex without strings attached." He elaborated. He could feel her gaze on him and he turned towards her. She gave him a look of confusion.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. He shook his head. She started laughing and he gave her a death glare.

"This is why I don't tell people personal shit like this."

"Then why did you tell me?"

His eyes widened at her question. He wasn't able to answer her. Since he met her at the club, all he did was do things out of character. He constantly told himself that this was all due to the alcohol but he knew that he didn't drink enough for him to get intoxicated.

"Are you going to tell me that it's because I'm different?" She smirked as she moved in closer.

"No. I-"

"For someone who was so old-fashion, you sure are willing to come into my apartment when I invited you." She continued to inch closer with that smug look on her face.

"I don't-"

"So tell me, why are you here with me?"

She was mere inches away from his face, just taunting him. He needed to make her understand that he was not one who would be taunted. Levi slammed his lips against her rosy red ones and watched her surprised expression with glee.

"I think we both know why I am here." He muttered into her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

Laying in her bed, both tired and spent, they stared up at the ceiling together. To Levi, he was looking for the answer to the question which has been playing on his mind after they were done having fun.

"I wasn't joking about what I said before." He started.

"About not wanting one night stands?"

"Yeah…"

"How would you explain what we just did?" Mikasa asked.

"I would say that you _are_ different." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You act like some sort of drug and I have somehow been hooked on from the start. I still don't believe in meaningless sex. Probably because there is a connection there." He continued explaining.

"Well then, I would love it if you would like to continue having this connection…" She grinned.

"You have no idea how much I would love that." He commented as he rolled on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is bad... Honestly, this is taking a toll on me. It's 2am and I was rushing it...**


	4. Day 4: Tired

_******Day 4: Tired**_

_******Rating: T for language**_

_******Summary: Mikasa lost something precious to her and couldn't sleep due to that**_

_"Where is it? It's got to be here!"_

Mikasa Ackerman recalls searching frantically for it. No one understands how she truly feels now that her scarf is gone. The warmth that it gave her at night has disappeared, leaving her cold and lonely. Of course, she wouldn't leave it about just like that but it happened after she was taking a shower. She left the scarf folded on top of her uniform and when she returned, it was gone.

"It's just a scarf. You still have us. So you're not alone." Eren told her.

Even though she nodded in agreement, she couldn't help but not feel used to this feeling. She couldn't sleep since her scarf is gone. It has been almost a week and even she, the girl worth a hundred soldiers, was starting to feel the impact of sleep deprivation in her daily routine.

"Ackerman, focus!" She heard Lance Corporal Levi snap at her as she was sparring with Armin. With a simple kick by the blond, she fell onto the ground.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Armin apologized.

"It's ok. I'm fine." She slowly got up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Ackerman, this is the third fucking time in a row! You're not focused at all. We're lucky that this is just training. What do you think would have happened if it was the real deal?" Levi scolded.

"Well, I'm guessing I would have died!" Mikasa retorted. Levi was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He glared at her and that was when he noticed the bags under her eyes.

"When was the last time you got a decent sleep?"

"That would be none of your business, Corporal." A vein throbbed on his temple.

"That's it! You're coming with me!"

Levi dragged Mikasa by her collar as she thrashed about. She threw a tantrum like a little girl who couldn't get what she wanted. The rest of the squad watched as humanity's strongest soldiers were having another row at each other. This was a usual thing for them after all. She growled at those who stared at her and everyone knew better than to look her in the eye. After a few minutes, they arrived at his office.

"What are we doing here?"

"_You,_ need to get some fucking sleep." He released her in his office. He pointed towards the couch at the side of the room.

"Why _here_? I could sleep in my room."

"Obviously, you can't. Or else we wouldn't be in this situation. And in here, I could actually make sure you get some sleep." He replied before leaving the office and shutting the door. She heard a click from outside.

"Wait, what do you think I am? An animal?" She turned the doorknob but the door refused to open.

"You're a brat who needs discipline." He said from outside.

"I refused to be treated like this!" She yelled, banging at the door with all her might. He didn't reply.

She continued banging and yelling for him to open the door for a few minutes before kneeling on the floor. She looked around the 4 corners of the room and suddenly a memory she had suppressed from years ago resurfaced.

The kidnappers that took her after murdering her parents, they had her locked up before Eren came. She was in a little room and it all felt cold, just like she did right now. Her heart was pounding hard and her breathing was labored. She was having a panic attack. She started screaming like she had lost her mind. In an instant, the door opened and Levi looked surprised to see her on the floor.

"Ackerman, what the fuck?"

He got on his knees to check on her and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He was stunned for a moment. He would have expected if she had screamed at him or even attacked him but a hug was something he didn't prepare for. Nevertheless, after a few seconds, he started stroking her hair in order to calm her down.

"It's so cold…" She repeated in a soft voice in between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes that it would keep her warm. After a few minutes, her sobbing slowly died down.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked but she didn't respond. He then heard soft snores coming from her and sighed. "How could you sleep in such an awkward position?"

They were both still on their knees after all. He slowly laid her down on the ground so that he could carry her over to the couch. It was much more comfortable there than the floor. Once he had gotten her on the couch, he draped his coat around her. He was about to leave before he felt himself getting pulled on. A few seconds later, Levi was on Mikasa and she was holding onto him like a pillow.

"Ackerman…" He grumbled. He looked up and saw her sleeping peacefully. He didn't have the heart to wake her up since she had finally fallen asleep.

"Hmm… Warm…" He heard her say before turning to her side, causing him to be wedged in between the back of the couch and the sleeping girl.

It was rather uncomfortable for him and as much as he wanted to move, he knew that she could possibly wake up if he did. Caught in between a rock and a hard place, he decided to move anyway, lest he wants to lose all feeling on his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly moved up so he could lie down on the head rest and also have some space for his arms. Thankfully, she didn't wake up the entire time and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Levi was now face to face with Mikasa and he noticed how serene she looks as she continued sleeping. He wondered what had happened after he had locked her in the room which caused her to scream like she was being murdered. Then he recalled that her file had stated something which might be related to this. He remembers that her parents were murdered and Eren had saved her from the kidnappers.

A huge part of him felt pity for her but it was something he couldn't do anything about. He knows that this memory would haunt her for the rest of her life. While deep in thought, he didn't notice that Mikasa had started curling up in a foetal position and snuggled into his chest.

"Tch." He said. After a few minutes, he felt drowsy and started dozing off.

—-

"Ah!" Levi was awoken by a scream.

"What is it?" He blurted out as he sat up immediately. He then noticed Mikasa on the floor. Her cheeks were bright pink and she pointed at him accusingly.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my office. Why can't I be here?"

"I mean… Why were you sleeping next to me?"

"Believe it or not, you treated me like a personal pillow. I was unable to escape your grip without waking you up." He replied calmly. She was dumbfounded at what she had just heard. "You kept going on and on about feeling warm but you don't seem uncomfortable with it." He continued and it pushed her off the edge. He could almost make out the steam that came out of her ears as her face turned bright red. She stood up and ran out of the room really fast.

"Tch. Ungrateful brat." He mumbled before he lying back down on his couch to continue his nap.

**__****End**

—-

**__****Omake:**

Jean saw Levi dragging Mikasa away from the training grounds and decided to follow them. He could only watch from outside the window to Levi's office. He wouldn't take the risk of getting caught by his superior. He witnessed everything which happened. From Mikasa screaming, to Levi comforting her and how they eventually ended up on the couch together; Jean could only stare in envy. He then took out a familiar looking red scarf and sighed in defeat.

"I was supposed to return it to you and be the hero even though I stole it in the first place…"

—-

_******A/N: I just had to add the omake because I thought I needed to explain what truly happened to the scarf. Haha… I'm sorry Jean lovers. I know I'm being mean to him but I thought that it somehow suited his character.**_


End file.
